¿Aniversario de compromiso?
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Una fiesta en el gremio para celebrar una "noticia" que se habia dado ocho años atras ELFXEVER


Fairy Tail One Shot

Historia "EXE"

¿El aniversario del compromiso?

Un gran sello mágico apareció en el piso mientras entraban en el gremio y todo se ilumino dejando ver la decoración festiva aparte de un gran letrero que rezaba "Feliz aniversario del compromiso Elfman X Evergreen"

Los Raijinshuu y el "hombre", que regresaban de una de sus misiones, quedaron con la boca abierta. Al frente Mirajane se acercó a ellos.

– Onii-chan feliz aniversario…– dijo abrazándolo– Y a ti también Evergreen– hizo lo mismo con la chica de lentes– Resulta que cuando anunciaron su compromiso pasaron muchas cosas, y ya han pasado ocho años desde entonces y no hemos podido festejarles cómo se debía, así que, ¡hice una pequeña fiesta!–

– Pero nosotros no…– Elfman fue interrumpido por un taconazo de Evergreen y lo tomó por el brazo.

– Si…– su voz se oía un poco titubeante– Elfy y yo vamos a hablar en privado un rato si nos disculpan… mientras disfruten la fiesta– la hada literalmente arrastro a Elfman a uno de los cuartucho que tenía el castillo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tu misma dijiste que lo del compromiso era solo una estrategia y en este último año de que regresamos no parecemos para nada una pareja… y mentir no es de HOMBRES–

Por eso recibió un abanicazo y le pidió que bajara la voz.

– Lo se Elfman pero imagina lo que pasaría si le dijeras a tu hermana que es mentira–

Una imagen se formó en la mente del peliblanco; la hermosa Mirajane los miraba con ternura en un segundo para pasar a una mueca de enojo y convertida en demonio persiguiéndolos… esa imagen le hizo ponerse pálido y al ver ese rostro a Ever también le ocurrió lo mismo

– ¿Entonces qué hacemos?– replicó Elfman

– Seguir el juego por hoy; después simplemente disolveremos nuestro "compromiso" y asunto arreglado– la mujer no se dio cuenta del rostro de decepsion.

– ¡Esta bien! Pero solo una cosa ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ELFY! Ese apodo no es de HOMBRES–

– Yo te llamo como quiera idiota y más esos sobrenombres cursis hay que dar la apariencia de que estamos comprometidos–

–Ok Everrr…– esa pequeña broma le ganó otro abanicazo–

0—0—0—0—0

La fiesta estaba en su auge y muchos se sorprendieron al saber la noticia de que Ever y Elfman estaban comprometidos desde que hicieron equipo en el examen de clase S.

– ¡Anda, te lo dije! – Afirmó Droy– Me debes 1000 jewels, Jet–

– Mmm… Debí suponerlo, siempre ha habido química entre ellos –se quejó Jet pagando

En un rincón estaba Erza comiendo su clásico pastel de fresa en ese momento Mirajane se acercó con otro trozo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¡Mira si tú misma me dijiste que era una treta!–

– Lo sé –admitió Mira con una sonrisa maliciosa– pero: ¡Míralos! ¿No son adorables? Además tenía que tomar la revancha por haberme ganado aquella vez; además yo recuerdo todas las reglas de Fairy Tail– sus ojos volvieron a brillar cuando la pareja entro nuevamente.

En ese momento el anciano maestro bajo las escaleras con su sucesor tras él; se colocó frente a ellos. Ellos quedaron casi de piedra ante la mirada fría que les daba el sexto maestro.

– Ya que ha llegado su aniversario solo queda un último paso para la boda– ambos jóvenes tragaron al oír la palabra "boda"– y es este…– saco un pergamino y se los entrego– Es una misión para ustedes, fue escogida por la dificultad que ponen a prueba el trabajo en equipo; en este caso entre una pareja. Además su duración es más o menos de un mes el tiempo suficiente para decidir si siguen el camino de pareja o si deciden que es mejor separarse–

Makarov por dentro reía a mas no poder; cuando oyó la "broma" que le harían a la pareja no dudo en darles esa solución y en realidad era una de las tradiciones de Fairy Tail solo que una de las más viejas.

La fiesta fue todo un desastre y como todas las que había en el gremio termino en una batalla campal. La "feliz pareja" salió al día siguiente con el alba y las miradas de todo el gremio.

0—0—0—0—0

El tiempo paso volando y varias parejas ya estaban formadas en Fairy Tail pero el dúo E, como todos los habían apodado¸ no había regresado en los dos meses que habían pasado e incluso no se había oído de ellos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe con un Elfman musculoso y lleno de algunas heridas que ya cicatrizaban y a su lado Evergreen con un vestido color azul que la hacia ver mas linda de lo normal.

– ¡Onii-chan, Ever regresaron! ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?–

– Fue todo un exito Mira–dijo la chica– incluso trajimos algunos recuerdos de otra misión que surgio en el camino y no pudimos resistir–

Makarov, vestido con su atuendo naranja y azul, bajo de la barra y se acerco a ellos con una mirada seria.

– Ha terminado su prueba… y ahora queremos saber su decisión– ambos magos se sonrojaron y sin ninguna palabra se dieron un tierno beso–

– ¿Eso significa que si se casaran?– pregunto la peliblanca, se le habia salido el tiro por la culata.

– En si…– respondio Elfman– No es si nos queremos casar o no… ¡nos tenemos que casar!–

– ¿tienen?– dijo Erza, al procesarlo un poco mas se puso de un rojo intenso y cayo con dos espirales en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué sucedió?– pregunto Natsu inocentemente a lo que los demás rieron.

_Notas del Autor:_

_Si se han dado cuenta mis one shots de parejas se entrelazan y es para un proyecto que tengo en un futuro espero que sigan leyendo lo que tengo y ahora tengo que seguir en mi lapso creativo… Matane!_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
